In communications networks, such as cable television systems, electrical power is required to operate various equipment, such as amplifiers, within the system. Power supplies are located throughout the system to provide the desired power to the equipment located throughout the system. The power supplies typically receive power from the utility power lines and convert that power to a type that is suitable for operating the various communications equipment, as is well known to those skilled in the art. Power supplies also typically include batteries to provide back-up power to the power supplies when utility power is interrupted.
However, the batteries in power supplies only provide back-up power for a relatively short time, typically only a couple hours. For longer utility power outages, the batteries are incapable of providing adequate back-up power, which would cause an interruption of service to downstream subscribers. Therefore, when a long utility power interruption occurs, an alternate power source such as a generator is typically connected directly to the power supply to provide power until utility power is restored.
The power supply, or any other load that is powered by utility power, typically has a receptacle therein. The power supply receptacle is typically connected to the utility power via a line running from a service entrance, which is in turn connected to the utility power line. A service entrance, as is known to those skilled in the art, is a device that is used to land utility power, and typically includes circuit breakers that are connected on one side to the utility power line, and on the other side to the load. In this manner, the utility power can be disconnected from the power supply by flipping the circuit breaker, much in the same way as is done in residential homes when a homeowner wants to disconnect power from a circuit in the dwelling.
There are numerous disadvantages associated with connecting a generator directly to a power supply. A generator power cord must be run from the generator and connected to a receptacle inside the power supply. To connect the generator power cord to the power supply, the door or cover of the power supply must be opened to provide access to the receptacle inside the power supply. To connect the generator power cord to the power supply, the line running from the service entrance to the power supply is disconnected from the power supply receptacle within the power supply, and the generator power cord is plugged into the power supply receptacle. Not only is accessing the interior of the load difficult, but the generator power cord prevents the door to the power supply from completely closing after the generator is connected to the power supply, thereby exposing the interior of the power supply to environmental conditions and preventing the power supply from being securely locked.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a service entrance that allows a load, such as a power supply, to be connected to an alternate energy source, such as a generator, without having to access and enter the load device.